Kumajiro's Adventures
by All Heroes Rock
Summary: From plotting to steal food to helping protect his country, follow a ever hungry polar bear through his daily life as a nation's pet. (Rated M for possible themes in later chapters. First story so constructive criticism welcome!)


Honestly, it was a normal meeting by the nations standards. Bickering, yelling, attempt at order, some physical contact, the usual. All of this didn't matter to a bear like Kuma, who preferred to simply ignore it; though this was often hard when it came to the yelling parts and the fact that people forgetting his maple smelling caregiver often annoyed him. He had actually been about to physically attack that massive scarf wearing country once when he sat on his best friend; but a look from the blond had him settle with simply growling beneath the seat, waiting for any sign to pounce.

Today though was one where his focus was more on food. It was one of the perks of when meetings were held in the touchy countries home, along with the fact that Canta was noticed a slight bit more. It was this food that had him quietly sneaking under the table until he was across from what he wanted on the smaller table near by: French macaroons. He wasn't sure why but he quite loved the strange multicolored sugar pastries, but he was gonna get some.

He waited for just the right moment when a scuffle broke out to crawl cautiously and quietly out past some of the now distracted nations seats. Then he made the last quick steps to slip under the cover of the food table.

Kuma gave a relieved huff at reaching safety, but what he wasn't expecting was a surprised intake of breath right behind him. Quickly he turned and found himself staring into ocean blue eyes. The tint of the yellow tablecloth hanging around them made the eyes almost like the green of the waters Kuma knew; and upon looking the boy over more, he realized he did know him. It was the mini of the terrible cook, but the total personality of burger man. Kuma normally wouldn't have given the wide eyed child a second glance, but the smell of chocolate had him staring.

There in the sea child's lap was a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Food~ Without a second thought, Kuma sat and stuck his head onto the plate; beginning to munch down.

"H-hey!" The kid protested in an angry whisper. "These are mine. I snatched 'em fair and square- ah… bear!"

Kuma's beady black eyes looked up, crumbs dusting his muzzle. "My name is Kumajiro."

The sea eyes blinked. "Oh… well still! As a country I claim these cookies as mine!" He then pulled the plate away, much to Kuma's disgust. In response, the bear gave a rather loud and angry huff, causing the kid to jump in surprise at the change in the animals uncaring mood.

Kuma just wanted food though. Even if having it taken away made him angry, the cookies weren't his goal, and that's when he had an idea. "Sugar burgers?" He asked.

The sailor suit clad boy just looked at him funny. "Pardon?"

"French sugar burgers," Kuma tried again, then looked up to the table. "Right there."

"You mean the macaroons?" The kid asked, nudging the cookies a bit farther behind him.

Kuma nodded his head vigorously, tail swishing happily. "Want them."

A quickly shaking head was his answer. "No way. There's no chance. They'd notice if I tried to take them; otherwise," he then snickered. "They'd be gone by now."

Kuma frowned and laid down with a huff. He wasn't giving up, oh no. Not with food. But he was still a bear, so the plan he quickly came up with was something only a child would agree to. Thankfully, there was a food loving kid on the premises.

"Take them," Kuma said. "No one will see. They'll just see me."

Large eyebrows came together in confusion. "What?"

Kuma stood and stretched some, giving his heavy fur a slight shake. "Wait. Grab them. Get outside. Share."

"What are you going to do?" The boy questioned, now getting into a position of kneeling on one knee as if ready to sprint. He wanted those pastries just as much as this strange talking bear, enough that his childlike innocence didn't question what was happening much more then this. "When do I grab them?"

Kuma gave him a sly look. "When they aren't looking."

Without further details (not that he really had any) the polar bear shot out from under the cloth and in a few strong steps he had leaped onto the conference table. Shouts went up from those he jumped near and heads swivelled quickly. Then he did something he always wanted to do ever since his Mattchew had become a country. With claws scrapping along the polished tabletop he sprinted down the length, straight at the person speaking at the head of the table.

The man was laughing obliviously at something, probably the other startled nations; and just like Kuma thought, he was too distracted to realize the bear had quickly kept moving until he was right in front of him. Kuma gave as loud a roar as a bear his size could, which is still pretty intimidating, and leaped straight at the one everyone would mistake his food giver for. Hamburger man gave a satisfying shout as he fell backwards under the bears sudden weight hitting him.

This garnered just the right reaction. Countries were quickly on their feet at the realization that a bear had just full blown jumped on the United States of America in a way that didn't make anyone except maybe Russia comfortable. Kuma simply stood on America's chest, glaring down at the blond while baring his teeth and resting his claws roughly against his collarbone. The nation himself was simply staying stark still, knowing from past experience that dealing with bears isn't exactly a walk in the park, especially now that it hovered over his exposed neck.

Kuma glared at the deep fried smelling twin of his owner. "I'm hungry," he rumbled lowly. He was very satisfied by the gulp and glint of slight fear in the nations eyes; but of course, Kuma simply meant he wanted his treat now. So before maybe more than even 20 seconds had elapsed he had shoved off the mans chest (with maybe a little more claw then necessary) and took off under the table. This caused a great amount of people to quickly vacate their seats and Kuma could faintly pick up his pancake lovers small voice yelling frantically after him. He didn't call the bears name properly though so he choose to pretend he didn't hear it. There was food at stake! Surly he'd understand.

Finally he had reached the end and made a break for the slightly opened door, a sign that he wasn't the first to be making such a hasty exit. His escape down the halls was quick as he came to the automatic doors leading to the great outdoors.

With one strong sniff he caught the sent of his sugar burgers and the salt of the sea eyed child. He scampered quickly down the steps and around the corner of the building to some think bushes where slipping underneath revealed the kid, barley containing laughter.

` "That was great!" He congratulated him. Kuma simply smirked and began eating the well earned pastries. "We should do that more often," the kid continued. "What do you say Kuma-gu-ri-uh... Kuma? You and me, the great and powerful Sealand, getting all the good food?"

Kuma glanced up with an air of slight interest. Their would be food after all… "Only when I want food. Then I'll help."

The sailor boy simply shrugged. "Deal," he agreed, stuffing some macaroons in his own mouth.

Kuma then perked his ears up at some shouting. There was a window a little ways away that was open to the sunny world, and from it was floating the sounds of what he had left behind. Amongst the voices he could pick out one calling for…

"Who are you?" he asked the small blond.

"Sealand!" he responded proudly, mouth slightly full. "The Principality of Sealed to be exact! Or Peter Kirkland if you're a human."

"They want you," Kuma responded simply. "Sound scared. Seem to think I got you."

"Uh oh," the now dubbed Sealand or Peter mumbled around his food. "I better go then. I won't tell them where you are though," he smiled. He stuffed some treats in his pockets, Kuma watching carefully to make sure it wasn't too many.

"See you!" The kid waved. He crawled out of the bushes and took off to the door.

Kuma watched with a tilt of his head before shrugging. He got his food and now, the rather appropriately named (in his opinion) sea child would help him get more.

Go polar bears and mini nations.


End file.
